


Until Today

by Guadi_Fics



Series: PRESS IT songfics [5]
Category: EXO (Band), Music RPF, SHINee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lost Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: Miren que amo el TaeKai, pero en este no los pude dejar juntos =/Espero les haya gustado igual! kudos y comentarios serán apreciados! *3*G*





	Until Today

 

**Los chicos que lloran por chicas son lo más patético**

**Cuando terminan y no pueden superarlo, no, no**

**Eso era lo que yo solía decir, todo el tiempo, cada día**

**Estoy tan de acuerdo con eso que podría llorar**

**.**

Aquí estoy, tirado en el piso de mi habitación, escuchando mi propia voz mientras canto esa letra que, en el momento que la vi hace unos meses, pensé que jamás sabría realmente cómo poderla interpretar porque desde hace años soy la persona más feliz por estar contigo a mi lado en cada paso que he dado y que ahora no puedo dejar de escuchar, martirizándome a mí mismo, porque no puedo evitar no solo concordar con cada palabra dicha y su significado, sino que no puedo soportar el dolor de vivir en carne propia todo aquello que en ella digo.

Siempre necio.

Siempre ciego.

Hace tanto que ahora sé que aquello sucede que no puedo evitar recordar o tratar de recordar al menos cada uno de los momentos que compartimos, intentando ver con ojos aún un poco ciegos esos pequeños detalles que seguramente debieron ocurrir y darme los primeros indicios de que todo lo que yo creía perfecto no lo era tanto como pensaba. Creía. Deseaba.

Recuerdo, pienso, me pregunto, y aún así no logro hallar una respuesta que satisfaga una simple pero voraz pregunta; ¿por qué?

¿Porqué tuviste que ceder a algo que prometimos jamás hacer?

¿Porqué decidiste seguir con aquello, con aquel error, en lugar de volver a mí? ¿Porqué hacerlo cuándo yo siempre te he esperado con los brazos abiertos y el corazón en mis manos?

¿Porqué decidiste destruirme al destruirnos?

**.**

**El tiempo lo soluciona todo en algún momento**

**Incluso si no dices nada yo lo sé todo**

**Nena, lo sé, lo sé**

**.**

El dolor...

Quisiera decir que desearía que algún día sintieras todo el dolor que yo padecí y padezco desde el momento en el que me enteré. Pero no. No puedo desearte esto, nunca. Jamás podría porque yo aún te amo, tanto. Tanto que me duele ver, oír. Me duele respirar incluso. Me ahogo. A cada segundo este dolor me desgarra desde dentro y me ahoga, me hunde hasta las más lejanas profundidades de la agonía. Me jala y me tira a su antojo.

Me invade hasta cegarme por completo a nada que no sea sentir únicamente aquello. Me lacera cada vez que me muevo y, para diversión divina, aún me muevo. Me muevo y me muevo, de aquí para allá, intentando que nadie note que me siento como si mi piel ardiera en carne viva y cómo si mi corazón hubiera sido arrancado por la mitad, ni tan siquiera completo. Solo la mitad, justo lo suficiente para que esta agonía no pareciera tener nunca un final. Poniendo máscaras sobre máscaras. Día tras día. Hora tras hora. Recordando la cantidad de promesas rotas y los deseos que ya nunca se harán realidad.

**.**

**Tú dijiste "no corras" así que**

**Chica, yo lo enfrenté poniendo todo de mí**

**Si hubiera sabido que iba a terminar de esta forma**

**Por qué sería tan tonto, yo...**

**.**

No sé el momento exacto desde que aquello empezó y la verdad más sincera es que no sé si quiera saber alguna vez. Con haberme enterado como me enteré, con haberlo corroborado por boca de quién no pudo o quiso evitarme el dolor de la confirmación. Con ver las pruebas que vi y conseguí. Con ahora saber que lo más lejano que puedo probar son seis meses del más cruel engaño me siento asqueado al punto de que cada vez, cada puta vez que lo pienso, el estómago se me revuelve y las náuseas crecen una y otra, y otra vez.

Seis meses.

¿Cómo has podido?

¿Cómo has podido estar conmigo luego o antes de estar con él?

¿Cómo has podido gemir mi nombre cuándo seguramente ya pensabas enteramente en ése? ¿Será que incluso has gemido su nombre pensando en mí alguna vez incluso? ¿Será acaso al revés?

Es horrible. Me siento... usado. Me siento sucio. No sé qué es peor. Saber, no saber. Que pienses en mí, que pienses en...

No lo soporto.

No soporto las dudas. El rencor.

No soporto el dolor. El daño que siento dentro a un nivel que ya es físico. Porque mis huesos duelen y mi pecho arde. Mis pulmones resentidos ya no me dejan ni respirar bien. Mis ojos, quisiera arrancarlos, y los oídos. Quisiera arrancarme la piel también porque el solo hecho de imaginar que me has tocado con las manos con restos de otro es tan...

**.**

**Solo hasta hoy será así, nena**

**Beberé sin decir nada en todo el día**

**Hasta hoy, nena, solo hasta hoy**

**Así, solo escuchando canciones tristes todo el día**

**Solo hasta hoy, nena**

**Hasta hoy, hasta hoy, chica.**

**Hasta hoy, nena**

**.**

No lo entiendo.

No entiendo que pasó para que cedieras a algo así.

No entiendo cómo con justamente él, quién fue con quién siempre más celos tuve y con quién siempre juraste y perjuraste nada más que una plena amistad, aludiendo a que siempre era el tan exigido fanservise porque esa 'couple' es una de las favoritas de las fans para ti. Siempre alegando que era solo y únicamente trabajo y nada más, mientras yo como el iluso que aparentemente soy, te creí, depositando toda mi confianza en ello.

Ahora no entiendo ni como pude creerte nada. No puedo creer que tan ciego y obtuso fui.

**.**

**Es la primera vez que me encuentro así a causa de una mujer**

**Me odio tanto a mí mismo por estar así**

**Yo solía decir todo el tiempo eso**

**Hay un montón de mujeres en el mundo**

**.**

Recuerdo el tiempo en que lo nuestro comenzó. Los nervios. La felicidad extrema. Diaria. La simpleza de todo, la ingenuidad. La inocencia. Las locuras compartidas. Los secretos. Los anhelos. Nuestros más grandes y pequeños temores.

Recuerdo la compañía de uno hacia el otro. El apoyo incondicional que nos ofrecíamos.

¿Qué ofrecemos? ¿O es ofrecíamos ahora?

¿Aún me lo ofreces siquiera? ¿Aún queda algo para mí dentro de ti?

Esto es tan confuso.

Ya no sé nada y temo a todo.

¿Porqué demonios no has sido claro? Si querías terminar conmigo con todo el dolor del mundo te hubiera dejado ir pero en paz, no así, no con esta confusión empañando cada recuerdo. Con cada memoria teñida ahora de incierto recelo. Con las dudas volando sobre todo.

Porque nada ha sido de gran diferencia o deferencia a lo que antes eras, entonces, ¿dónde me deja eso? ¿Cómo reconocer lo que fue realmente sincero conmigo y lo que solo hacías para que mis dudas no surgieran y pudieras seguir ambas relaciones con tranquilidad?

**.**

**El tiempo lo soluciona todo en algún momento**

**Yo sé todo eso, pero me encuentro patéticamente**

**Otra vez, como un tonto**

**.**

Hace ya casi dos semanas que lo sé.

Más de dos semanas que no te he vuelto a ver... y tú ni siquiera sabes que lo sé. Ni tan siquiera te preocupa ya, creo.

¿Te da acaso lo mismo todo ya?

¿Te importará cuándo sepas que esto acaba acá? ¿Qué lo nuestro se ha terminado desde el momento en el que me he enterado me eres infiel y que el momento en que firmé mi sentencia fue cuándo supe que en realidad es desde hace meses que me has obligado a compartir tu piel?

¿Te importará acaso perder una amistad tan envidiada?

Y todo por él.

Todo por ti.

¿Qué fue? ¿Qué has perdido primero por mí? ¿El amor? ¿El respeto? ¿La confianza?

Una y otra vez caigo en este círculo de preguntas de las que nunca tendré su respuesta porque no pienso rebajarme a preguntarte ya nada. Quiero dejar de pensar en todo esto y concentrarme en lo que sé debo hacer, en los que sé debería confiarme con esto. Sabiendo y repitiendo cual mantra el que el tiempo pasa y todo lo arrasa. Que todo lo que necesito ahora es un poco de tiempo y paz para aclarar la mente para así permitirme a mí mismo comenzarte a olvidar. Pero cada vez que pienso en 'tiempo' lo único que me viene a la cabeza es todo el tiempo que llevas riéndote de mis sentimientos por ti. De mi amor. De mí.

Me duele. No sabes cómo ni cuánto y espero jamás tengas que saberlo porque a pesar de todo yo no puedo arrancarme de un momento a otro todo este amor que llevo años por ti sintiendo. Yo no sé cómo arrancarte de mi piel de la forma en que tú lo has hecho. No lo sé. No sé si quiera saberlo tampoco. Es cruel. Es tan cruel...

Tú fuiste cruel.

_¿Cómo pudiste?_

Aún lo eres.

_¿Porqué cediste?_

Y el círculo vuelve a comenzar.

_¿Porqué?_

Y otra vez... y una vez más, tal y cómo el viejo cuento de nunca acabar.

**.**

**Tú dijiste "no corras" así que**

**Chica, yo lo enfrenté poniendo todo de mí**

**Si hubiera sabido que iba a terminar de esta forma**

**Por qué sería tan tonto, yo...**

**.**

Me siento tan idiota.

Te lo entregué todo de mí. Todo. No me guardé nada. Siempre dije e hice todo pensando en lo mejor para ti, para que fueras feliz.

Las dudas que tuve en principio por el miedo que me suponía perder tu amistad, las superé.

La confianza ciega de siempre ponerte ante todos y todo.

Mi cuerpo, mi mente. Mis deseos más profundos. Mis sueños. Mis anhelos.

Mis miedos.

Mi todo.

¿Acaso eso fue lo que hice mal? ¿Podría ser, cierto?

Te di todo, ¿no dejé nada para luego darte más?

Ya ni sé lo que pienso Kai, ya ni sé qué demonios pensar.

**.**

**Solo hasta hoy será así, nena**

**Beberé sin decir nada en todo el día**

**Hasta hoy, nena, solo hasta hoy**

**Así, solo escuchando canciones tristes todo el día**

**Sentado muy quieto, como si estuviera pensando en cualquier cosa**

**Solo hasta hoy, nena**

**Hasta hoy, hasta hoy, nena**

**.**

Me miro a lo lejos en uno de los tantos pedazos de espejo roto.

Un espejo que he roto en medio de otro de mis ya varios ataques de furia.

Me desconozco.

Jamás había sentido esta furia antes. Este dolor tan crudo que me quema.

Jamás se me había dado por romper cosas. Por esconderle a todos lo que ya hace días siento.

Jamás había llorado tanto... con lo mucho que odio echarme a llorar. Vuelvo a empezar una vez más. Lágrimas saladas que caen sobre mis manos, escociendo las heridas que a golpes en ellas he dejado. Ardiendo... arde fuera, arde dentro.

**.**

**Me ahogo en la quema que siento.**

**¿Cómo fui capaz de hacer lo que te hice?**

**Cuando tú hiciste todo**

**Puedes hacerme eso estando a mi lado**

**Si hubiera sabido que iba a terminar de esta forma**

**.**

Cómo seré capaz de mirarte a la cara sin querer rompértela. Sin querer besártela.

Cómo voy a ser capaz de decirte que lo sé... Cómo seré capaz de no rogarte que me jures que nada es verdad.

¿Cómo podré...?

**.**

**Solo hasta hoy será así, nena**

**Beberé sin decir nada en todo el día**

**Hasta hoy, nena, solo hasta hoy**

**Así, solo escuchando canciones tristes todo el día**

**Sentado muy quieto, como si estuviera pensando en cualquier cosa**

**Solo hasta hoy, nena**

**Hasta hoy, hasta hoy, nena**

**.**

Más ya nada importa. Veo por fin el sol asomarse y sé que el día en que finalmente te suelte ha llegado.

Sé que vendrás a verme por el breve y casi cínico mensaje que me has enviado y allí será. Ese será el tiempo en que salte la verdad y se clave un final.

Tiemblo. Siento el estremecimiento por los ecos de dolor... el dolor ha remetido, lo he soltado todo cuánto he podido. Me siento más ligero al fin. Aunque más no fuera por un tiempo sabré aprovechar este breve obsequio de paz.

Me levanto y observo como mi reflejo se distorsiona en aquel pedazo aún por allí tirado. Tan distorsionado como me siento. Nunca más acertado reflejo entonces.

Mi seguridad está en pie. No me importa si es falsa, real o armada, está y eso es lo único que me mantendrá en pie. Porque hoy no habrá vuelta atrás. Porque ya para el momento en que te vea no deberán importarme tus razones, ni mucho menos tus ruegos o excusas si estos se dan a lugar. Ya lo mío contigo quedaría en nada y no me importa si luego debo volver a gritar, llorar y berrear nuevamente en esta quietud y soledad porque al menos mantendré lo poco que me quede de dignidad.

Me has hecho falta  _pero aborrezco tu regreso_.

Me va a doler soltarte  _pero odiaría aún más volver a sentirte en mi piel_.

Me aseguraré de borrar todo rastro tuyo  _pero lloraré por cada historia perdida con ello_.

Sufriré un poco más pero mi mantra de que el tiempo pasa y las heridas sanarán se mantendrá. Y lo sé, con tal certeza que asusta, que todo va a mejorar. No sé cuándo, con quién ni cómo, pero lo hará, y quizás y solo quizás, mi corazón entonces haya sanado lo suficiente cómo para poder volver a hablarte con normal naturalidad. Con esa vieja sensación de amistad que he perdido también.

Me adelanto a los hechos y a la mismísima realidad pero es así como sé que podré avanzar. Porque soy un hombre de metas, metas que mayormente he logrado alcanzar, y aunque este sea un revés de la vida, me mantendré firme en mi superación, de ti, de nosotros. De mí mismo incluso.

Me concentraré en el nuevo solo que se avecina a mi carrera y en cómo mostrar el hombre que he llegado a ser.

Me enfocaré en dar lo mejor de mí cada día y dejaré que las cosas fluyan tal y cómo éstas deban de ser. Jugaré mi mano de cartas... y espero, realmente y con sinceridad lo hago; tú puedas jugarlas también.

**.**

**Until Today**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Miren que amo el TaeKai, pero en este no los pude dejar juntos =/  
> Espero les haya gustado igual! kudos y comentarios serán apreciados! *3*  
> G*


End file.
